Eraserheads
Eraserheads (also known as Eheads 'or ''Heads), sometimes stylized as 'ERASƎRHEADS '''was a Filipino rock band which gained prominence during the 1990s. Formed in 1989, Eraserheads' success is credited in introducing a wave of Manila bands during the 1990s and early 2000s, and their enduring influence helped more alternative rock bands to achieve mainstream success in the country. History The Curfew & Sunday School During their freshman year at the University of the Philippines Diliman, Marcus Adoro (AB Philosophy), Buddy Zabala (BS Library and Information Science), and Raimund Marasigan (AB Mass Communication) were members of a band called The Curfew. Around the time that their female vocalist left the group, Ely Buendia, a Mass Com sophomore posted a wanted ad at the Kalayaan Residence Hall where the three were staying, looking for potential members of his band Sunday School. Adoro, Zabala and Marasigan were the only ones who answered to the ad. During their audition, Marasigan played the bass and Zabala played the drums, but Adoro and Buendia made them switch. During their sophomore year three band mates moved to Molave Residence Hall, where the Buendia was staying. The band's name came from the David Lynch 1977 "black and white, boring" film Eraserhead which was on one of Buendia's Premier magazines. According to Buendia, the film and name had no significance to them when they took it.Documentary "Gusto Mo Bang Sumama?" Myx (2009) Underground success At first the band performed cover songs from American artists such as The Cure, Metallica, The Beatles and The Cult but later decided to perform their own material especially after their audience responded well to Pare Ko, one of the first songs Buendia composed. After a string of successful gigs during university events, Adoro said they have become "mini-celebrities" in the underground collegiate music scene so they decided to send out demos hoping to land a recording deal. However, due to the rising popularity and preference for balladeers like Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez at the time, the band was rejected by everyone they auditioned for and sent their demo to, including the day they recall as "''araw ng rejection" where they visited record companies in Makati and were turned down by everyone on their list. According to Marasigan, one even told them they got rejected because "'di kasi kayo gwapo eh."Interview. Celebrity Up Close. GMA Network (1999) During the Holy Week break of 1991, Robin Rivera, a Humanities professor of Marasigan, helped the band re-record and mix a better version of their demo album on a four-track DAT recorder. The new recording was named Pop-U!, titled as an irreverent response to those who turned them down. Club Dredd, BMG Records Finding little incentive in the underground scene, the Eraserheads disbanded shortly thereafter. However, the newly opened Club Dredd asked them to audition. Owners of the club Patrick Reidenbach and Robbie Sunico had previously seen them perform at an event at the UP College of Fine Arts. At the same time, Buendia, who was working at BMG Records (Pilipinas) Inc. as label manager and copyrighter also submitted the band's demo tape. The Eraserheads quickly became a regular favorite at Club Dredd, especially among UP students. The club would usually schedule the Eraserheads during Tuesday nights, to attract the UP crowd whose majority do not have classes on Wednesdays.An Oral History of Club Dredd: The Place That Pinoy Rock Called Home. Esqure. Paul John Caña. 27 July 2017 According to Marasigan, Club Dredd also encouraged them to perform their own material which allowed them to hone their skills early on.Raimund Marasigan: What I've Learned. Esquire. Luis Katigbak (3 January 2017) Mainstream success, MTV Video Music Awards - Break-up Buendia's departure Long before his actual departure, Buendia has expressed in several occasions that he hopes to pursue other opportunities by the time he is 30 years old. In March 2002, he officially left the band pointing out differences with the management as reason. In a 2007 interview with PULP Magazine, Buendia's wife and band manager, Diane Ventura, recounted that Buendia made his decision because of the conflict caused by a miscommunication with the band's roadie, resulting in Buendia turning up late at a mall gig, which the others interpreted as unprofessional and "rockstar" attitude. According to Ventura, when the issue was raised, manager Butch Dans allegedly chose to consider the roadie's account over Buendia's without much deliberation and even quipped that Buendia and Ventura were "probably too high on drugs" to remember the band's schedule. The band learned of Buendia's decision when he sent a text message saying he has "graduated"."Ely's side of things", PULP issue #53, Jan–Feb 2005 release. The article is also posted at some forums, such as HighFiber6 and Titik Pilipino Archived2007-09-29 at the Wayback Machine.. Both were accessed last February 11, 2007. Aftermath Zabala confessed in an interview that disbanding had not been that far away from the members' minds. He said that there were many occasions when they could have disbanded but did not.Quoted from BusinessWorld, June 2002, "The Heads Rock (and Roll On)" Archived 2008-09-13 at the Wayback Machine., Eraserheads Database, n.d. Accessed last February 11, 2007. Adoro expressed the belief of some people that the band was getting too old, and that it was "selfish" for the band to continue, likely referring to comments about how it's time for other bands, besides Eraserheads, to shine. The band made it clear, though, that Buendia's departure from the band wasn't in any way violent and that there was no shouting (sigawan) or any confrontation involved. The three remaining Eraserheads decided to continue. Within a few weeks, the "new" Eheads debuted at Hard Rock Cafe in Makati City on April 19, featuring a female singer-guitarist, Kris Gorra-Dancel, from the band, Fatal Posporos. However, after a few months, Adoro had quit the band as well. The remaining members of the Eheads added Diego Mapa and Ebe Dancel to their lineup and renamed their band, "Cambio". Reunions In 2016, Eraserheads reunited to promote Smart's All Out Surf campaign, appearing in ads and performing during the "A New Day" event.Smart brings together the Eraserheads to go all out for a new, complete prepaid offer Aug 19, 2016 Public image and artistry Early in their career, the Eraserheads became known for having a carefree and irreverent image, with people noting their casual clothes and long hair, as well as their eccentric and playful behavior during performances and interviews. Adoro has mentioned that their rugged look was a statement against ROTC class which required crew cuts.Eraserheads - RX Concert Series: Ultraelectromagneticpop! Promo (20 October 1993) The band's songs, usually written with colloquial lyrics, are noted for being unconventional and poetic at the same time, and usually tackled adolescent themes of campus life, unreciprocated love, friendships, vices and mundane subjects. These songs also tended to cause controversies, with alleged tongue-in-cheek references to sex and drugs such as Maling Akala and Alapaap, or others downright swearing such as Pare Ko. Legacy With undeniable influence brought by their music, the Eraserheads have been dubbed "The Beatles of the Philippines", inspiring musicians who would later achieve success in the same genres, including Parokya ni Edgar, 6cyclemind, Callalily, Vin Dancel, Marc Abaya, Razorback, Gloc 9, Ney and Yeng, Hilera, Itchyworms, Mayonnaise, Johnoy Danao, Jay Durias, Chicosci, Aiza Seguerra, Mike Villegas and Tanya Markova.Eraserheads tribute album soars up the charts. ABS-CBN News. 25 May 2012 Members * Ely Buendia – lead vocals, rhythm guitar * Buddy Zabala – bass guitar, backing vocals * Marcus Adoro – lead guitar, backing vocals * Raimund Marasigan – drums & percussion, backing vocals * Kris Gorra-Dancel – lead vocals, rhythm guitar (2002) Discography Albums Demos * Pop U! (1991) Studio albums * Ultraelectromagneticpop! (1993) * Circus (1994) * Cutterpillow (1995) * Fruitcake (1996) * Sticker Happy (1997) * Natin99 (1999) * Carbon Stereoxide (2001) EPs * Fruitcake (1996) * Bananatype (1997) * Please Transpose EP (2003) Compilations * Aloha Milkyway (1998) * Eraserheads: The Singles (2001) * Eraserheads Anthology (2004) * Eraserheads Anthology 2 (2006) International Releases * Aloha Milkyway Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia (1998) * Natin99 Hong Kong (1999) Live albums * Eraserheads: The Reunion Concert 08.30.08 (2008) * ERASERHEADS LIVE! The Final Set (Bootleg) Awards & Nominations Gallery Maxw640imageversiondefaultar-131229723.jpg Eraserheads-eraser-heads-eraserhead-wheninmanila.jpg Eheads-smart.jpg External links * Eraserheads on Wikipedia * EraserheadsVEVO on YouTube References Category:Bands